Episode 2- An Evil Awakens
Episode 2- An Evil Awakens Prologe A few days passed since Gohan and Bulma left to study the bruits waves used on Vegeta. Goten worked at a big corporation as a salesmen (on the 34 floor), making money for his family, and at the same time watching over Pan. Vegeta had it up to here with Bulla, since she'd entered the period of her life where she'd begun to experiance hormones going off all the time, same with Pan. Chapter 1 Goten had piles of paper stacked on his desk, consisting of contracts and sale's ideas. "Ahhh man! I'll never get all this work done by friday!", Goten complained. He turned around and realized the women bringing his coffee had been lisening in the doorway. "Umm. Heres your coffee sir.", she said, then backed out of the room. "How embarissing was that!?", Goten said as he picked up his cup and toke a sip. Meanwhile Valese and Pan were having lunch outside at this italian bistro down the street. "So Pan," Valese asked, "How are things?" "Not good. I've gotten detention every day this week! Its rediculous!", Pan said angrily. "Ohh. I'm sorry." "Don't be. I should have put school first like dad said. Now i don't have nearly as much time to hang with Bulla. I guess I'm just use to fighting things like years ago so I've been slacking to train and stuff." Once the two's conversation and meal was finished, they left to see Goten when in the distance something came into few; a green and purple planet in the sky. "Thats..... not right.", exclaimed Pan. Goten sensed something. Instantly he saw a figure flying towards him far away. In one seconde it had reached Goten's location and broke through the windows, shattering the glass. Goten got out of the thing's way but he looked and saw it was a... kid, dressed in green robes like Goku's and had long silver hair, with two strands of it black. He turned around and stated, "So this is my older brother, Son Goten. Surely weaker then I expected for someone his age." "What! Brother! What are you talkng about!?", asked Goten. "You don't know who I am....let me embrass you; I am Xicor!, heir to my father, Son Goku!, and I am here to destroy this planet!" "No way. Your just a kid?!" "If you don't believe me then let me prove it!" Xicor lunged forward and knocked Goten out the window. He jumped up and slammed Goten to the unforgiving ground below, and foloowed it up with a power blast which obliderated him. The smoke cleared, revealing Goten bloody, bruised, and shirt disinigrated. Fires erupted around the complex. News reporters arrived at the scene, shooting the event live to the entire world. Goten couldn't get up. Literally every bone in his body had been broken. "Get out of here.", he demanded to the people, "run!" But they didn't lisen and Xicor blasted them all to smitherenes. Gohan and Bulma were watching from a television when the screen went blank. "Gohan. Now that I think about it why did you want to study the bruits waves anyway.", she asked, suspecting it had something to do with Xicor's coming. "Ok. I sensed a power far away from Earth and suspected it would come here. I knew Vegeta was the only one who stood a chance against him since he could go super saiyan 4, so if it ever came I wanted to make sure his transformation would still be there just in case but I didn't know the planet he comes from was drifting towards us. Darn it! I'm such a fool!", Gohan confessed. "Well this isn't good because study shows that the bruits waves will ware off in 5 minutes!" Category:Episodes